Lullaby of Love
by DarknessQueen12
Summary: Mello has regrets in this life time, when he mets an old love he just smiles knowing that he has no more regrets, even if he is losing to death. MxOc For AngelIvey22


**Lullaby of Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I own Never, she belongs to AngelIvey22**

**For: AngelIvey22**

A young man is standing at a train station waiting to get on the next train. He is messing with a lighter trying to calm his nerves. Then a young girl steps beside him also waiting for the next train. She has on a pair of black capris and a green tanktop with her dark blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her bangs somewhat hide her unique purple eyes. The man beside her gives her a side-glance, she wasn't beautiful but she wasn't ugly. She is attractive he'll give her that.

She turns to look at him "Um…sir?" she asked a bit unsure. He looks at her questionably.

"D-do you kn-know what t-time it is?" she feels really nervous about asking mentally cursing herself for not bringing her wristwatch.

"I would say about…noon-ish?" he told her not really for sure.

She beams at him then gave a quiet thank you before she turns back to minding her own business, "What's your name?" he asked out of curiosity.

The female turns around once again smiling at him this time "I'm Never." She said friendly.

The guy nodded then Never looked a bit lost "What about you?" she asked him.

"If you knew then you would run." He whispered luckily Never caught it and frowned.

'_He's weird. I can't see his face with that blasted hood.'_ She thought. Then the train came and Never looks away from the male.

"Well bye?" she questioned seeing that the man that she was briefly talking to is gone. This saddens Never greatly but she aboard the train and glances at the spot. Then she sits down and let's the train, take her home.

'_I hope to see you again, stranger.'_ Never thought.

**

* * *

**

Two weeks has pasted since Never has seen that man. She wonders sometimes when she lies in her bed trying to fall asleep. She wonders if that man was hiding that day or not? Never leans against the wall waiting for the train to get there. Her Ipod is playing some J-Rock music as she waits. Then she sees a familiar maroon and off white jacket.

So she pucks the headphones from her ears and stuffs it in her bag. She walks over there "What do you want girl?" he asked rudely.

Never just smirked at his rudeness "Well, teme, I have a name ya'know!" she exclaims. The guy chuckles at her spunkiness then let's out a tired sigh.

Never notice that he is smoking as he brings up the cigarette to take a drag from it she takes it and throws it on the ground then steps on it. "That's bad for your health." She said matter-of-factly.

The guy sighs once again before saying "Who cares? I have nothing to live for. I only have regrets." He pointed out.

Never doesn't understand this male at all. She feels bad for this male that she is talking with. She started to reach out to touch his arm but jerked her hand away when the train stopped. She turns her head to see people getting off as she glances back to see him disappearing into the crowd.

'_Oh Mr. Strange, please…please just talk to me. I can try to help…to understand you more.'_ Never thought as a single tear rolls down her face.

**

* * *

**

A few days later Never is walking around to see a male lying in a pool of his own blood. She realized it's the man from the train station from the color of his jacket. "Hey, hey you all right?" she asked nervously. Then man moans in pain causing Never to panic. She lifts his arm and places it around her shoulders and tries to lift him up. Never struggled at first but once she got up him she started to walk at a slow pace.

Unlucky for them, it started to snow but lucky for Never, her apartment isn't that far. She slips a few times and adjusts his weight as she trails up the flight of stairs in the apartment building cursing the owner. Never actually slipped but twisted her body causing herself to hit the wall as she clenches onto the unconscious man that she is carrying.

Never grunts in pain as the man's hood fell backwards when the fell. She is awestruck by how handsome he is even if that used to be a, nasty scar. She pushes his blonde hair from his face as he flinches a bit but didn't become conscious. _'He sure is handsome, that scar feels off a badass look.'_ Never thought with a smile.

She got them up and headed to the third floor. She'll be damned to tell the owner to install a freaking elevator. Once she opens her apartment door and lies him on her couch. Never rushes to her bathroom to grab towels and First-Aid kit to fix up the handsome stranger on her couch.

After she got done she sat in her recliner and waits for the man to wake up.

Somewhere around midnight the man walks up to find Never sleeping curled up in the recliner. He sat up and cringed "Damnit." He cursed causing Never to wake up.

"Hey your up!" she says tiredly. He looks at her as she sits up to smile at him.

"Mello." He mumbled.

Never looks at him utterly confused. "You wanted to know my name. It's Mello." He told her. Never look at him then smiles again. "Thank you." she spoke in a soft tone.

This confuses Mello but he didn't say anything different. "Why did you do it?" he asked her pissed.

"You didn't have a reason to live. Now you do. I am your reason. Mello, please, don't throw your life away like that! It's stupid you--"

"You talk to much." He spatted out. Never looks at the man that she saved from his own death. Mello stands up as does Never.

"You're an idiot." He told her. Never was about to say something until Mello cups her cheek causing her to blush a bit.

"I'm sorry, Never, I left you. You don't remember but I know you from your childhood." Mello told her softly stepping towards her moving his hand from her cheek to under her chin with his index and middle fingers. Never is lost and doesn't know what to say. She admitted that he reminds her of a boy she once knew.

'_Wait! Th-this man is HIM!?'_ Never's eyes widen in realization. She jerks back as his hand falls to his side before she tackles him causing him to fall backwards and onto the couch.

"Mello!" she exclaims burying her face in his wounded and bare chest. Mello pats her head, as he grins, Never looks up at him. Then he brings her face closer to his and gentle kisses the young female that had captured his heart so many years ago.

* * *

_That's how the story goes. Never thought that that mean blond haired boy that loved chocolate so much died. Mello thought he was never going to see Never again. Both faith brought them together one last time._

"MELLO!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_With no more regrets in his life, he left this world to be greeted by his best friend Matt on the other side. Leaving Never to weep in his awake as he watches from far away._

_He met her at an orphanage and was mean to her. But when Never left Mello, he became sadden. When never that just one day being at the train station at the time same and Never asking an innocent question would lead to this?_

_Never lived on, not in regret, but in some sorrow. She was glad to see him again but never knew that she would witness his death._

**Kit: This is for AngelIvey22!!!! I LOVE YOUZ!**

* * *


End file.
